halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kath
|homeworld=Dal'koth |born= |died=October 2558 |species= |gender=Male |height=2.05 metres (6.7 ft) |weight= |skin= |hair= |eyes= |affiliation=*Covenant *The Forsaken |branch= |garrison= |unit= |rank= |title= |era= |battles= }} Kath was a Kig-Yar shipmaster who was previously under contract with the Covenant and The Forsaken after the Collapse of the Covenant. In 2543, Kath was hired as a third party to obtain goods and other materials. Biography Early Life Born on Dal'koth, Kath was taught from an early age on how to board small Covenant starships, kill the crew, and scuttle it by his parents. In his youth, Kath would join his family in pirating Covenant emissary vessels and stealing all they could before a response arrived. He would eventually strike out on his own before contracting himself and his crew to the Covenant, ironically. Within a decade of him selling information to his pirate brothers, skimming off the top from Covenant finds, and generally being a nuisance at every point, Kath was eventually "introduced" to the Vice Minister of Inquisition, Lorb Drobtu, by way of Sangheili Inquisitors, carbines, and a stun lance. Brought before the San'Shyuum, Kath was offered a lucrative deal working with him and his cadre known as the "The Forsaken", in addition to supplementary contracts offered through the Ministry of Inquisition to track down "rogue" groups of Covenant and pirates. While working with the San'Shyuum, they have managed to "eliminate" many heretics and pirates. Jackpot While browsing stocks belonging to human rebels on their black market, Kath's luminary brought a specific item to his notice. This item came from a former UEG-controlled colony world called Cassidy III. Kath would purchase a small sample of Forerunner technology from them and bring it to the Forsaken, whom he knew would pay him more. After delivering the item to his Forsaken contact, he was given what he desired and more, as well as an additional contract that extended to the locals of the colony. In exchange for the pick of the technology they salvaged, they would provide them with weaponry, additional luminaries to locate more tech, and protection from the Covenant, something that was rare in those years. Kath was hired to become the official ambassador between Cassidy III and the Forsaken. Months before the Forsaken's establishment, they would discover that Cassidy's artifact generates a slipspace bubble that would make objects invisible to long-range sensors but allow other objects to pass through. They would quickly reverse-engineer this and make it into widespread use across their colonies and ships two years after the founding of the Forsaken. Death In October 2558, Krath had returned to Cassidy III to facilitate another trade of resources, something that had become a regular occurrence after years of this arrangement. Arriving in his ship, Keeper's Indiscretion, Kath would spend hours in mandatory systems check forced upon him by the ship's Doulos-pattern intelligence. Noticing more commotion among the residences of the colony, Kath would convince the ship's intelligence to forgo the usual red tape and instead quickly leave with their cargo. With the arrival of a Guardian Custode over the colony, Kath would hand over controls to the Doulos. Kath's action would proceed a pulse from the Guardian's attenuation emitters that would disable the Indiscretion and all systems aboard, even inertial dampeners. Unfortunately, before the onboard Huragok managed to repair all necessary systems, Kath would suffer a fatal skull fracture and without medical treatment, he would perish before arriving in Forsaken space. In honour of his sacrifice, the Doulos and Huragok would deliver Kath's last delivery and the Forsaken would quickly play up his death as defending his Huragok partner against entire waves of Promethean Armigers. Personality & Traits Akin to the rest of his species, Kath was opportunistic, devious, and worst of all, willing to wait for years before striking. Kath, however, had morals and would side to any group or faction that he believes would both help him and others, while working with other groups that he considered bad and continuously screwing them over, like what he did with the Covenant. Equipment Kath was equipped with the same Type-31 needle rifle he was assigned when he first joined the Covenant military but had customized it was paintings of a derogatory script about Unggoy. As a side-arm, Kath was armed with a plasma pistol variant called the "Spitfire" by UNSC troops, one that he got from one of his cousins on High Charity. Despite wearing what appears to be a standard combat harness for his kind, he had since upgraded it with a short-term cloaking device, built-in shielding generator, and a waste recycling device. Category:Kig-Yar